Ordinary Life Shackles Me
by drarryisgreen
Summary: Warning: MPREG. Draco is a free bird until he finds out he's pregnant but, what do you do when you've slept with half the town and then some? Pregnant!Draco. Bottom!Draco, Top!Harry - switching implied. Harry/Draco, Draco/(Several Other Characters). Written for harrydracompreg fest. Fluff, Angst, Rated M for language and implication of sex. (Not explicit).
1. Who is the father?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Title: Ordinary Life Shackles Me**

* * *

"Come on, Draco! How many people could you have possibly slept with in a month?" Pansy Parkinson glared at her friend who was sitting up on the examination table in her office.

Draco was silent.

"Well?" She asked as she continued to glare.

"Well, I am counting," he said. "You mean just men right?"

"Draco!"

"Okay, Pansy, just calm down. It's April, so two months ago was February. You know I was quite lonely that month, it being Valentine's Day and all," he mocked her. "I went to several parties. I saw Astoria one night, she seemed happy—a bit dull since the last time I saw her —"

"Draco, you're going off topic again," Pansy interrupted Draco's monologue about his ex-girlfriend's lifestyle.

"Okay, do Muggles count?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"When did you start shagging Muggles?" Pansy asked in reply.

"I haven't, except once this past year but I was just wondering. Could I have gotten pregnant if I shagged Muggles?"

"Draco, this is serious! We need to figure out who the father might be."

"Why?" Draco asked. He'd gotten up from the table now and had begun to get dressed.

"Well, don't you want him to know?" Pansy asked, her eyes indicating a sense of shock.

"Not if I don't plan on keeping it," Draco replied simply. "That is possible, right?"

"You are going to do what?" Draco heard his mother's voice as she entered Pansy's office. "Draco, do not tell me that you just said that—and meant it!"

"Mother?" Draco turned to glower at Pansy, "You told my mother?"

"Draco, this is an important decision and I just wanted to make sure you were seeing it through. If you decide to terminate the pregnancy, as your Healer, you have my full support but you do need to talk this through with someone—be it a family member or someone on a professional level. But we cannot just go ahead with the process without a full psychological rundown. It's a Wizarding Law."

"Why is this a _law_?" Draco sneered.

"It was put in place a very long time ago for pure-blood traditions. To ensure that there was someone who would carry on the legacy," Narcissa Malfoy answered.

Draco scoffed.

"Draco, maybe this is a sign. Maybe it means that you should finally settle down and put a stop to this _nonsense_," Narcissa said.

"My life is not nonsense, mother!" Draco retorted. He'd left behind the old ways and traditions of his family when he'd come out to his parents and his father had said he'd wished his son had died rather than be gay.

"I know, dear," Narcissa replied. "Just—maybe you should find out who the father is and give him a real chance. Maybe—you'll fall in love and want to start a family, a real family. Being a single parent is quite tough!"

"What if I find this father and he wants the same thing as me?"

"Then I won't stand in the way," Narcissa replied. Draco scoffed again, he didn't believe her.

"But, Draco," Pansy added, "You have exactly one month to decide. Otherwise, it'll be too late."

"I'll be a grandmother!" Narcissa said excitedly ignoring Draco's face.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—

The thing was—Draco loved sex. Ever since he'd discovered his bisexuality, he had been quite curious to explore it. He remembered exactly how it had happened. He would frequent a Muggle club every time he and Astoria had a fight and he'd go to try to flirt with other women. _Muggle_women, they didn't know who he was, so it was easier to chat with them. He had the Malfoy charm, after all.

He was ordering a drink at the bar when a Muggle man approached him and propositioned him to meet him in the stall in the men's loo. Draco wasn't sure why he was intrigued but he was. He followed the man into the stall and received what had been at that moment, by far, the best blow job of his life. Astoria's mouth hadn't even come close to this bloke's.

It was also the first night Draco had discovered what it felt like to have a finger shoved up your arse. He had gone home that night and explored things on his own for a while. Eventually he and Astoria had gotten back together and that night in the bathroom stall was all but forgotten.

Until next time when Astoria broke it off again.

The routine had been quite predictable up until that point. Astoria would make a scene and walk out, Draco would chase after her for a day or two, then he'd go to a club and when word would get out that Draco Malfoy was single again, he'd start to receive proposals of all sorts, courting, and marriage. Astoria would eventually return _willing_ to give him another chance. The last time when Astoria had called it quits, Draco didn't go to the same club he tended to frequent, but instead had gone to a gay club with Blaise.

Blaise had been out for a while and he knew all the popular and chic gay clubs in both the Muggle and the Wizarding-verse.

That was four years ago. Toying with his bisexuality for several years, Draco had finally come to the conclusion that he preferred cock over fanny by a great deal. Now he almost only exclusively shagged men, and preferred Wizards over Muggles.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—

"Did you figure it out yet?" Pansy stopped by Draco's Apothecary in Morgana Alley.

"Pansy, it's only been three days since I last saw you, I have work to do you know," Draco retorted as he alphabetised the small vials of potions and placed them on the shelf.

"Draco, I think this is just a bit more important," Pansy replied.

"Alright, I made a list of Wizards I met at several parties and courted from the 25th of January, Blaise's birthday party, until the 3rd of March, your —"

"My engagement party! Who shagged you at my party?" Pansy exclaimed.

Draco simply glanced towards a parchment placed on the desk—shrugged and returned to shelving and alphabetising.

"Draco there are over twenty names on this list!"

"I know—it was kind of a slow time for me. Some of the blokes were quite taken and insisted on a relationship. They were hard to shake off."

"Wait, Draco, I don't see —" Pansy was about to say something but she was interrupted when Blaise walked into the shop.

"Draco! What is this I hear from your mother? You've gone and gotten yourself pregnant by some no—name Wizard. Mate, if you were really that desperate to get a pure-blood heir, you should have told me, I would have fucked you!" Blaise joked with Draco as he kissed Pansy on her cheek saying hello.

"Please, Blaise! I told you four years ago, and it still stands, you're getting nowhere near my arse!"

"Yeah, and I'm the only one!" Blaise retorted.

Draco grabbed the parchment from Pansy's hands, folded it and placed it in his pocket. "Pansy, I will begin owling the potential fathers and have a conversation with them. Is there anything you can do to determine the conception date?"

"I will have to run another test next week," Pansy answered. "If we can get DNA samples from these _potentials_ as you call them, it would be best."

"D-N-_what_?" Draco asked.

"It's a sort of Muggle technology that is now being implemented in Wizarding medicine. Every person has two genetic factors that identify them, both from each parent. You have one from your mother and one from your father. Under special circumstances, DNA paternity testing can be performed on unborn children during pregnancy by using amniotic fluids or CVS samples."

Both Draco and Blaise stared blankly at Pansy.

"Also, when we do a proper ultrasound next week, we can determine the age of the foetus and that—_may_—help figure out the date of the conception. Now unless you engaged in intercourse with several people on the same day —"

"That's happened before," Blaise interrupted Pansy who shut him up with her death stare.

"So if that _didn't_ happen, then you might be able to narrow down your list." Pansy glared at Draco and hesitated for a moment before she spoke again. "Make sure your list is complete."

Without receiving a curt response from Draco or a tease from Blaise, Pansy turned around and left the shop. Draco was now even more confused and overwhelmed.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—

Draco had ten days between the time Pansy visited him at the shop to his next appointment with her. He decided to weed out the blokes he'd only performed oral sex with or had gotten them off. The list was originally over twenty names long because he had written down everyone he'd remembered. He'd wanted to make it seem impossible to find the biological father because he didn't want someone else involved in his decision. This was _his_decision and his alone.

Draco owled two Wizards from the top of his list. One had shagged him in Blaise's bed the night of his birthday party and the other he'd met at the birthday party who had shagged him in his own two days later.

•••• Nathan Miller, 27, was an Assistant Editor at the _Daily Prophet_. He had cornered Draco coming out of the loo with a rather uninspiring line and Draco claimed to have taken pity on him. Draco invited him out for tea to talk with him about what could have happened that night.

"I am really glad you contacted me, Draco. I've been thinking about you a lot." Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was the most overused line in the history of overused lines.

"Listen, Nathan. You said you only had ten minutes to meet for tea—are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, actually. My wife and I —"

"Wife?" Draco interrupted him. "You didn't tell me you had a wife."

"Would it have mattered?" Nathan asked and Draco half-shrugged. _No, it really wouldn't have mattered_. "My wife knows of my—extracurricular activities. She's allowed me two nights a month when go out with my friends and do whatever I desire, without repercussions."

"So how would that work, with you thinking about me a lot?" Draco asked.

"Oh, we could meet twice a month and you know—" Nathan looked at Draco with wide eyes attempting to hint. Draco didn't respond, Nathan continued. "Like I was saying, I don't have much time. My wife and I are on our way to an adoption agency. We are hoping to start the paperwork to adopt a child."

"Adoption?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I recently found out that I am unable to provide her with children. So—"

"Oh," Draco said as he stood up. _This has been a waste of my time_. "Good luck with that."

"Draco, do you think we could sometime...next month?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry, Nathan. I don't live on other people's schedules." Draco stood up and walked out of the shop.

Two days later, Draco had arranged to meet with the other bloke from Blaise's party. He arrived at a pastry shop ten minutes earlier than the set time. Draco looked forward to seeing him again.

•••• Marcus Romano, 24, was a professional Quidditch Player for the Italian National Quidditch Team and had been on holiday in the U.K. for four months nursing an injury.

_The injury hadn't stopped him from riding me_. If Draco had, in fact, been impregnated by Marcus, it wasn't the worst news in the world. Draco thought at least he could have tickets to all the Quidditch Championships and they could raise their child to be a Quidditch Player.

"Draco, it cannot be me!" Marcus said when Draco told him that he could be pregnant with Marcus' child. Marcus _was_ from a pure—blood Italian family and overflowed with magic. Draco remembered when he'd come the bed had lifted a few feet above ground and the candles in the room blazingly ignited and Draco had feared that they'd set the curtains on fire.

"Are you sure? How can you be so sure?" Draco asked. "We were both quite drunk it could have been you, you're a powerful wizard!"

"That may be so, Draco," Marcus said, Draco truly loved that Italian accent, "but, you were the one who was drunk and not me. Don't you remember? I didn't come inside you; I came in your mouth." He paused for a moment to look around ensuring no one had heard him. "All four times," he whispered.

He was right, Draco had forgotten then. "But —" Draco began to speak again. Even if Marcus had pulled out in time the possibility was still there.

"Listen, Draco. When the time comes and you need me to come by—for any kind of testing you may need feel—free to contact me. But, I know what I did and I did it consciously. It cannot be me."

"If I need you, I'll owl you again. But I think you're right. It's not you."

Draco stood up as Marcus rose from his chair. Draco felt defeated and he figured that Marcus might have sensed that because just before his departure, Marcus leaned in and gave Draco a deep and passionate kiss that left Draco winded.

Now Draco was even more devastated. As happy as he had been that Nathan Miller wasn't a possibility, he was equally sad about Marcus. The way Marcus had kissed him goodbye, the words he'd said, "_I know what I did and I did it consciously_," lead Draco to believe that Marcus didn't want a child. Perhaps it was a good thing that he wasn't the father.

Draco eventually Disapparated home and crashed on his sofa face down. He just wanted to lay there and never get up.

"Rough day, dear?" Narcissa Malfoy had been sitting in Draco's living room and he hadn't noticed at all.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see how you were doing...just as usual, I see," Narcissa replied.

"I met with two men and they weren't—couldn't be the father. I am just so tired. Why do I have to find one? Why can't I just make this decision alone?"

"Because it isn't fair to the other person, Draco," Narcissa replied. "What if you had gotten Astoria pregnant all those years ago and only now you find out somehow that she's aborted the child; wouldn't you have liked to know? Wouldn't you have wanted a say in the decision, whether or not you agreed with her?"

Draco nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Then, it's the same. If you can, you must find out who it is and you must tell him. You cannot carry this burden alone, no matter what your decision is."

"So, you'll support me if I choose to terminate it?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Narcissa said, "I won't like it, but it's your life and your body. I will support your decision."

—*—*—*—*—*—*—

Over the next few days Draco did nothing but stay in his bed. His only contact with the outside world was Blaise who would visit every other day with ice cream and stories of his latest adventures. He still had at least four more blokes to contact and converse with before the given "deadline."

Draco sent an owl to another potential asking to meet him on Friday, the same day as his appointment with Pansy.

•••• Roger Carter, 32, was a Broom Maker with Comet Chasing Broom Company, who had shown interest in Blaise but Draco _swept_ in at the right time and seduced him. Blaise never forgave him for that.

"Oh, wow—and you think, you think it's mine?" Roger asked, his big blue eyes seeming more honest than the other two men Draco had met earlier than week and he seemed more—sincere.

"When do you find out?" Roger asked.

"I've got an appointment in a few hours. The Healers are sure that they can probably tell me the timeframe of the conception and they can even do tests to determine if a certain person is the father or not," Draco answered. He was surprised to see how calm Roger had been about this.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Roger asked.

"Roger, are you really okay with this? Do you know what you wish to do if it is you, the father, I mean?" Draco asked, he was bothered by the man's calm demeanour.

"What do you want to do?" Roger asked in return.

"I don't know. I am not sure if I want to keep it—or —"

"I understand. We should—we should take it one step at a time. We should probably go to St Mungo's and see what the Healers have to say and then I'll take that test—or whatever. Then we can decide."

Draco felt assured. Roger wasn't married, nor had he denied the possibility of impregnating Draco and he seemed like a calm bloke. Draco hoped to Merlin that Roger would test positive for being the child's father.

Merlin didn't favour Draco.

An Ultrasound determined the age of the foetus to be thirteen weeks old and according to their calendars Draco and Roger had sex on the 8th of February which was longer than thirteen weeks.

Roger didn't take that as a good enough answer and demanded a DNA testing. After the Healers took all the samples they needed from Draco and Roger they returned to their lab. Draco waited in the St Mungo's cafeteria where Roger tended to all of his needs hand and foot.

Roger seemed to really want a family and he more or less tolerated Draco. As he sat in the cafeteria, Draco watched Roger closely and imagined a life with him. If he was going to have this child, would he be married to Roger? What kind of life would they have? A man who ran a potions shop and another that made brooms... Draco's thoughts were interrupted when an Assistant Healer stopped by their table stating that Pansy was ready for them with the results.

"I am sorry to inform you, Mr Carter, but further testing also indicates that unfortunately, you are _not_ the biological father of the child," Pansy announced, her voice a bit hesitant. Draco was sure that she, too, wanted Roger to be the father.

Roger looked beaten down; there was nothing more he could do. He smiled and thanked Pansy and left. Draco felt bad for raising his hopes.

"It's too bad, I think I could have learned to love him," Draco said.

"Draco, do you think you're keeping this baby?" Pansy asked. Draco looked up at her with a blank expression. "Because if you are, you only have less than three weeks to decide. Now that we know that the growth is at thirteen weeks, we cannot terminate any male pregnancy after sixteen weeks, as it is too dangerous on the patient's body."

"What should I do?"

"Find him!" Pansy all but screamed at Draco. Blaise came running in and startled Pansy.

"What happened, I just saw Roger leaving, he looked like someone just kicked him off his broom!" Blaise snorted as he made the joke.

"He's not the father. I was so sure he was!" Draco said.

"You know what you have to do, Draco," Pansy said but Draco refused to meet her eyes.

"What do you have to do?" Blaise asked.

"Now we know the date, it _was_ probably Valentine's Day weekend. You were in Scotland on Valentine's Day, isn't that right, Draco?"

"What were you doing in Scotland?" Blaise asked. "Oh wait, no, I remember, you went to some village to get some rare herb to make a potion that you sold for like a thousand Galleons."

"We weren't going to talk about that, ever, Pansy," Draco glared at her, ignoring Blaise.

"What is going on?" Blaise exclaimed.

"Draco met someone at a pub in Scotland. He had gone to Glasgow with some of his associates," Pansy started to tell Blaise.

"Pansy —"

"Draco, you and I know this to be true. Maybe you don't want to talk about it, but you have to realise, he is the father."

"WHO?!" Blaise screamed, startling both Pansy and Draco.

"Harry Potter," Pansy answered.

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Meet the Dad

**Meet the Dad!**

* * *

"You did what?" Blaise nearly screamed.

"Keep your voice down!" Draco hushed Blaise as they sat in a café to discuss the fact that regardless of how much he didn't wish to believe it, he was probably carrying Harry Potter's child.

"Why did you never tell me this?" Blaise asked, his excitement just as loud though his tone had decreased a few decibels.

"I didn't want to tell anyone, Pansy sort of found out so I told her what happened and then made her promise that she had to pretend she never heard about it."

"How did she find out?" Blaise asked, he raised his finger for a moment then spoke again. "Wait, is this why you were two days late from your trip. I remember now, you said you'd gotten sick and you were too sick to come home so you rested in a hotel in Glasgow. You liar! You were getting your arse fucked by Harry Potter!"

"Blaise, stop!"

"So, how did she find out?"

"He owled me several times saying he wanted to meet or talk or he wanted to see me again but I ignored it. I was an idiot and I didn't burn the letters and Pansy saw one of them and I told her what happened. That was so long ago, he's probably forgotten all about me," Draco answered looking over at the crowd that was gathering at the café.

"You're so full of it," Blaise said. "You know if he's owled you several times he hasn't forgotten about you. And you probably wanted to see him again but what you wanted more was to say the you had a one—off with Harry Potter and you're the one that rejected him."

"I didn't _reject_ him, before we got together I told him that I don't do relationships and he seemed to understand. It's not my fault he didn't grasp the concept in the first place."

"Right, you don't want relationships," Blaise said, almost mocking Draco.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"If you didn't want a relationship, you wouldn't have been so sad to find out that it wasn't Marcus' or Roger's. You were all but ready to play house with Roger. You can fool others but you can't fool me, I see how you've been. Maybe at one time you might have been the type who just wanted to fuck and get out but not now; maybe Potter shook something inside you." Blaise finished the last of his coffee and stared at Draco.

Draco didn't speak for a while, and they simply stared at each other until eventually Draco broke the silence. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Right. _I _don't know what I am talking about. Who was the one who was not surprised one bit when you announced that you got your cock sucked by a bloke and you _liked_ it. When we were younger and I told you, you were bent, you denied it and now you shag more blokes in a month than I do in a year. But I'm sorry, I just happen to be your best friend; of course, _I don't know what I am talking about_."

"What am I going to do?" Draco asked, there was no point in arguing with Blaise, he knew Draco better than Draco knew himself.

"Tell him," Blaise answered simply.

Draco snorted. "Tell him, how? I don't even know where he is."

"He's in town," Blaise announced pointing at the _Prophet_.

"What, why?" Draco asked.

"It's the anniversary of the war, there was a memorial a few days ago. Your mother went. You should really talk to her more. He's here for a month at least, the paper says, now's your chance."

"Why do you talk to my mother more than I do?" Draco asked ignoring everything else.

"Someone has to inform her about what's going on in your life," Blaise answered, folding the paper up and giving it to Draco. "Keep it, maybe it'll build up your nerve to go talk to him."

Draco didn't take the paper, but later that night Flooed Blaise to find out where Potter was staying.

"He's at his Godfather's house at Grimmauld Place. That's where he stays when he comes to visit." Blaise answered and quickly shut the Floo as he was getting ready to go to a club. Draco was slightly jealous. Putting the jealousy out of his mind for a moment, Draco decided to owl Potter requesting a conversation over tea. He received a reply quite quickly. _There was no turning back now_.

• **Harry Potter**, 25, Profession Unknown, met at a pub in Glasgow, Draco would rather not talk about the events of the nights. Draco would also rather not discuss that there were several nights.

"You look good," Potter blurted out the moment Draco approached the table. He stood up abruptly to greet Draco and knocked a glass off of the table.

_Great, I hope this future child doesn't genetically inherit clumsiness_.

"Potter," Draco ignored the compliment and took a seat across from him.

"I was glad to receive your owl, I wanted to talk to you about —"

"I am not here about that," Draco interrupted him. Draco could feel himself becoming angrier by the minute, he wasn't sure why Potter always brought that out of him.

"Okay, well, I ordered some tea. I hope that's alright." Potter was being unusually polite.

"That's not necessary. I just wish to get this out in the open and perhaps we can discuss the next course," Draco said, again ignoring Potter's words.

Potter nodded.

"Remember that night —" _Of course he remembers it, that's why he's here_. Potter nodded again, this time a bit enthusiastically. "So, something happened—and I'm pregnant." _That was articulate._

"Oh." Potter was even less eloquent. "Is that—even possible?"

"Apparently, it seems to be all the rage in pure—blood wizards." Draco scoffed.

"On Valentine's Day?" Harry asked.

"The irony isn't lost on me," Draco replied, rather coldly.

"So, do you want to get married?" Potter asked, innocently.

"What? Gods, no!" Draco exclaimed. _Okay, perhaps that was a bit harsh_. _He'll get over it_. "I am not even sure if I want to keep it, I have been instructed that it is _apparently_ Wizarding Law that if a pure—blood wizard is impregnated, he is to inform the other party and the decision needs to be mutual. My decision to terminate the pregnancy cannot be made alone and I need your approval."

"I don't want to —" Potter fumbled on his words.

"I figured as much," Draco replied. He had. "We will need to go to see my Healer and determine that you are in fact the biological father, then I suppose we will need to get a solicitor to discuss legal terms for the care of _this child_." Draco spoke with disdain, this child was becoming nothing but an inconvenience.

Potter looked perplexed.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Do you think—I mean—is it because I am half—blood that _I_ didn't get pregnant also?" Potter asked causing Draco to fumble on his tea as he took a sip.

"Potter—erm..."

"I mean we both took turns and if you did and I didn't, there must be a reason. Do you think?" Potter asked.

"No, Potter. I didn't think about that. One doesn't get pregnant with every shot, perhaps, I am cursed or my family is cursed to carry the child. I don't know, there's a lot of nonsensical magic involved in these situations. For Merlin's sake, we don't even know it's yours!"

"Oh, how many?" Potter asked.

"How many what?" Draco spat out. _Why is he being so infuriating_?

"How many people are—involved—in this test?" Potter asked. He seemed a bit dejected.

"Well I asked three before you, and if it isn't you then there are three or four more to go. But after the ultra—whatever with Pansy, she determined the week of the conception and it sort of aligns with my visit to Scotland," Draco answered, trying to seem nonchalant. He needed to make sure that Potter knew that Draco was and would always be a free bird.

"Okay, so I'd like to take this test right away," Potter announced.

"You can stop by St Mungo's and ask for Pansy. She's got everything ready, she'll just need your… D-N-"

"DNA? She'll need to do a DNA test?" Potter asked.

Draco nodded.

"Draco, I just want you to know—that—erm, even if I do not turn out to be the father and you don't have any other alternative, I'd like to adopt, I'd like to help raise the child, if you'll allow me," Potter said. Draco was taken aback by Potter's statement.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Well, I've always wanted a family and I had thought about adopting in the future. I had no idea wizards could get pregnant, if I did, I would have—_done something_—about it. I feel like this is my chance and I'd provide everything for the child," Potter said.

"Why don't you wait for the right person to come along, and do it then?" Draco asked.

"If I waited for my perfect partner to find me and love me, I'd be waiting for a long time. I feel like I have been waiting for something to happen and this—this is that something. There's a chance that I am the father and I want to be the father," Potter said. Draco was even more confused now. Why was Potter so hell bent on raising Draco's child?

"Fine, Potter. Just go get the test done and we can discuss things later," Draco replied as he stood up and nodded. He was about to take his leave when Potter interrupted him.

"Draco—" Potter called out. "Are you free to dinner tonight?"

"Honestly, Potter. Did you not get the hint when you sent me those owls months ago, and I didn't respond?" Draco snapped.

"I am not asking you on a date. I wanted to meet up later and discuss—the future. If I am in fact the father, then I'd like to have a conversation about what that entails. My expectations, my role in the child's life, etc. I reckon your parents would want to get involved and I want to ensure that I am the legal guardian to the child and that he or she won't be handed off to your parents if something were to happen to you." Potter's tone was determined. Draco supposed he was done being polite. Draco wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he found that oddly _attractive_.

"Already plotting my demise?" Draco responded with an eyebrow raised.

"You know that's not what I mean," Potter replied.

"I doubt my father would want anything to do with his poof son and his grandchild born out of wedlock. My mother on the other hand, could complicate things. Alright, Potter. Come by my flat around seven o'clock and bring Thai food. I've been doing nothing but crave curry this past week. There's a place in Stratford. Blaise's boyfriend owns it. It's called—I don't know what it's called. Ask Pansy. She'll know." Draco paused. Potter was looking at him with an odd expression that Draco didn't like.

"No problem. I'll ask Pansy. See you soon, Draco."

Draco nodded and walked away. When he arrived at his flat, Blaise was waiting for him on the sofa.

"So, what did he say?" Blaise nearly jumped Draco the moment he opened the front door.

"He asked if I wanted to get married," Draco replied icily, as though it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

"Wow, interesting," Blaise responded.

"What's interesting?" Draco felt tired. He took a seat at the sofa across from Blaise and tried to keep his eyes open. He made a mental note to place an advertisement for an extra set of hands at his shop. He had a feeling these tiring spells weren't going away anytime soon.

"He didn't even ask if you were sure it was his. He just asked to get married?" Blaise asked as he stood up from his seat and went behind Draco. He placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and began to massage gently.

Draco slightly moaned. "Apparently, he's desperate to start a family."

"Are you sure he's just not desperate to be with you?" Blaise asked. His kneading deepened and Draco moaned in pleasure again. "Did you make sounds like these when you shagged Potter? Is that why he's ready to take you in holy matrimony?"

"He probably just thinks he can save me, like everyone else I've ever shagged. They don't realise they're the ones who should save themselves from me. Oh, did I tell you, _he_ wishes _he_ were pregnant?"

"What?" Blaise nearly shouted as he stopped massaging Draco and went and sat next to him.

Draco continued talking with Blaise for over an hour and told him all the details of his encounter with Potter from that day. Blaise insisted on the sexual details for the night in question as well, but Draco refrained, leaving Blaise utterly disappointed. In turn, he told Draco all about his latest club adventure with his boyfriend to make Draco envious.

Draco fell asleep on the sofa next to Blaise. A knock on the door woke him up.

"Blaise, go see who it is," Draco said.

"It's your flat," Blaise replied, returning to his side where he'd slept next to Draco.

"Blaise!" Draco punched his friend on his arm and spoke again. "It's probably Potter, don't you want to go torture him—" Before Draco had finished his sentence, Blaise was on his feet and ready to answer the door. He jumped back for a moment and ruffled Draco's hair before he answered the door.

"Potter!" Blaise announced.

"Zabini?" Potter asked.

"The one and only," Blaise replied.

"Do you live here?" Potter asked, poking his head in through the door, looking for Draco.

"Only sometimes, to satisfy Draco's needs." Blaise winked. "Come in." He moved out of the way to let Potter in, who was holding a large bag of food and flowers. "Draco your future husband is well—trained. He brought your favourites!"

Draco stood up from the sofa and looked at Potter. Potter was staring at Draco with a strange expression Draco didn't understand. He turned to his side to look at his reflection and noticed that his shirt was tousled and his hair was ruffled. It could have easily been interpreted as the fact that Blaise and Draco had been fooling around on the sofa.

"I fell asleep on the sofa," Draco said, unsure of why he needed to justify himself to Potter. "What are the flowers for?"

"It seems you will no longer have the need to contact the rest of your suitors. Pansy confirmed that I am the father of the child," Potter answered. Draco wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Potter glare at Blaise.

"Congratulations. Welcome to the party." Draco straightened his hair and grabbed the bag of food from Potter's hands. He involuntarily made a sound, smelling the deliciousness of the food in the bag, and Potter seemed to have a hard time focusing.

"You know, Potter," Blaise interrupted. "So in the future if you feel like adding on to the family, I might be able to help you produce an heir."

"Thanks, Zabini, but I think I am okay with two children on my hands right now," Potter replied.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, looking up from the food in the bag as he was placing it on the coffee table.

"Pansy hasn't yet confirmed, she needs to do another ultrasound next week, but she's informed me that she seems to believe you're carrying twins," Potter announced.

Draco was glad that he was already seated on the sofa because he felt his knees lose all sensation. "What? I—what?"

"Pansy says she still has to confirm, but she believes it to be true. She didn't want to give you the news when she first found out because she didn't wish to overwhelm you. Once she had determined that you'd found someone to take responsibility, it would be easier for you to swallow."

Blaise snorted and Potter glared at him.

Draco leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. _What am I going to do?_

"Draco, this is your _entire_ flat?" Potter asked looking around.

Draco's flat was tiny, but he loved it. It was a one bedroom where he used the bedroom as his office to mix potions for his shop and in the large living area he had a bed in the corner, and two leather sofas with a coffee table. He didn't need much. He had a place to work and a place to shag. He almost never cooked anything inside the house, so he barely had any food, and the kitchen was sort of his bar area, stocked with various types of Firewhiskey and other liquors.

"Potter, I am not really in the mood for a lesson on interior decorating," Draco retorted.

"No, I mean, it's nice. Just I don't think it's fit for someone who is going to have twins. Maybe you should come and live with me," Potter said.

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"Potter, just sit down and shut up," Blaise declared. "You're going to give him an anxiety attack. You don't want to see Draco having an anxiety attack." Blaise went behind Draco again and rubbed his shoulders as Potter took a seat at the sofa across from them.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Shut it," Blaise said.

Draco patted on Blaise's hand, indicating for him to stop, and Blaise removed his hands off of Draco's shoulders. He went around and sat next to Draco on the sofa again. They exchanged a look, and Blaise opened one of the curry dishes and arranged it on a plate and handed it to Draco. Potter simply watched in awe.

"I was merely suggesting that as time moves on, it is going to be difficult for you to manage on your own. The only options are if someone lives here with you and cares for you as Blaise seems to be so good at doing. You could live with me at my house, it's got several rooms and is nearly deserted, or you would have to move back to the Manor with your parents. I don't know about Blaise, but I don't think he'd want to be your fulltime caretaker, and if you really wished to live at the Manor, you'd already be there. So the other alternative is—"

"I have to think about it," Draco answered. "You just have to realise that this is all going too fast. I just found out I was pregnant. I didn't even know that was possible. Then to find out it is _yours_. Now the news with the twins and you want me to leave my flat! This is just a lot of information in a very short span of time."

"I understand, and living with me can be temporary. I mean, it's only until you give birth. Then, it depends on what you'll want to do. Draco, you don't exactly seem thrilled about the change in your lifestyle, and I completely understand. I want to have a family. I want these children, so if you want you can move back to your flat after they are born. I can care for them, with you, on my own, whatever you think is best."

"You think I will just abandon them?" Draco's voice was loud and full of disdain. _Who the fuck does Potter think he is?_

"I didn't say that!" Harry replied. "I am just saying I want to be a part of it. I want to take care of them and I want you involved! But if you don't want to be—"

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco replied.

"Draco, calm down," Blaise interjected. "He wants to help. Just think about it. You'll need his help."

Draco glared at Blaise as though he'd just been betrayed. Blaise nodded and Draco felt calm.

"Alright, Potter. I will live with you for the time being, but I will be house hunting for a bigger place. I want the children living with me, not you."

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Feel free to comment!**


	3. House Hunting

**House Hunting**

* * *

A week later Draco had moved most of his possessions into Potter's house in Grimmauld Place. He hated letting go of his flat, but Blaise had offered to shift there and Draco would be free to come by anytime he desired. He wasn't happy knowing that Blaise would be shagging his boyfriend on Draco's bed, but he had no choice in the matter.

Several tests later, it was confirmed that Draco was indeed pregnant with twins. Potter was overjoyed, Narcissa was overjoyed, and Lucius, he simply raised an eyebrow with intrigue.

Draco figured his father was probably planning on some sort of a way to fabricate the situation into his favour. Draco needed to confirm with Potter that Lucius wouldn't create any sort of difficulty.

Another week went by and Potter all but ignored Draco even though they lived together. He'd accompanied him to St Mungo's for check—ups, taken him to work and picked him up at the end of the day, and made dinner. Otherwise, they had little to no interaction.

Eventually, Potter made an announcement.

"So, I've talked with an agent and set up some houses for you to see," Potter said on a Sunday afternoon.

"Oh?" Draco replied.

"I figured, the faster we find the house for you, the better. I don't wish to wait until the last moment to do that. Do you think you can go on Tuesday with the agent to see the houses?"

"You're not going to come along?" Draco asked.

"I didn't think you'd want me to," Potter answered.

"Oh, okay."

"I'd like to—" Potter jumped in before Draco could say anything else. "Otherwise, I was going to ask Blaise or your mother to go with you."

Draco noticed that Potter often threw his mother into the conversation to get something done his way. Draco loved his mother dearly but she had become extra protective ever since she'd found out about the twins. Draco had no choice but take Potter up on his offer. Blaise would absolutely abhor house hunting.

"Alright. Tuesday. I will be ready."

Potter smiled and returned to his room leaving Draco to sit on the sofa by himself. Draco Flooed Blaise and asked him to stop by. Blaise was there in an instant. Blaise and Draco talked about Blaise's recent breakup with his Thai boyfriend, Draco was disappointed to hear that, simply because now he could no longer get free Pad Thai at a moment's notice.

Draco leaned back into the sofa as Blaise told a story about an event at a club the night before. Blaise almost robotically went behind Draco and started to massage his shoulders. _Draco missed this_.

Draco softly moaned as Blaise continued the massage.

"Gods, Blaise, I really should just marry you," Draco said.

"Right, so you can simply use me for my massages and changing nappies. No thanks," Blaise answered, causing Draco to laugh.

"Well, if we get married, I expect you to massage my feet as well," Draco replied.

"No thanks, Draco. You should ask Potter to do that for you. I am sure he'll do it happily."

Draco heard someone clear their throat. It wasn't Blaise. He was too comfortable to turn and look but he was sure that it was Potter. Blaise stopped massaging his shoulder and Draco whined.

"I was going to get dinner ready. Zabini, are you going to be staying?" Potter asked. Draco wondered if Potter had heard their conversation, since by his actions it didn't seem so.

"I don't know, Potter. What are you making?" Blaise asked.

"Lamb stew, roasted potatoes, and rice pilaf. Possibly chocolate pudding for dessert," Potter answered as he walked past them and went into the kitchen.

"Blimey, Draco, can I have his children too?" Blaise commented and Draco snorted.

"Pansy said that I don't have enough protein in my diet and I need to eat better since my energy depletes faster with twins. My magic has been weak as well, so Potter has taken it upon himself to fix me. He even delivers me lunch at the shop sometimes," Draco answered as he stood up and fixed his shirt. He checked his reflection in the mirror above the fireplace.

"And you want to leave this place?" Blaise asked. Draco could hear the shock in his tone.

"I am not leaving right away. I need to make a place for myself. I need to take care of my own children. I am sick of Pansy and my mother treating me like I am still a child and I can't handle responsibility. Yeah, I liked to go out and shag random blokes, but that was my choice and this needs to be my choice too. I am not going to depend on _Potter_ as my protector. That'll just be what is expected of me."

Blaise stood smiling at Draco when he'd finished talking.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. Just good on you, mate. Happy to see you be so strong. It's great," Blaise answered, still grinning _like a fool_, according to Draco.

"Get off," Draco retorted.

"Please, you need me for my magical hands!" Blaise laughed again. Soon they entered the kitchen and ate dinner together. Potter remained relatively quiet and didn't stay for dessert.

"What does he do in his room?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like he has a job or anything of some kind. He seemed interested in my work for a moment, but then he stopped asking about it. Now he barely talks to me unless it's about my health or the babies' health," Draco answered as he saved a bit of the pudding for Potter, in case he'd changed his mind about dessert.

"I don't think he likes it when I give you massages," Blaise said.

"Why do you say that? And his opinions don't matter anyhow," Draco said. He was intrigued by Blaise's comment.

"Just the way he looks at you, is all," Blaise answered.

It was getting late and Draco was getting tired again. He had a long day the next day at work and wanted to get a restful night's sleep. Blaise left shortly after, and Draco sat on the sofa feeling uninspired to move.

He heard Potter coming downstairs and turned to look at him.

"I left some dessert for you on the kitchen table," Draco announced.

"Oh, thanks. I was just coming downstairs to do the dishes and clean up," Potter answered.

"No need, Blaise cleaned up as a thank you for letting him stay for dinner," Draco answered.

Potter went in the kitchen and grabbed the small dish of chocolate pudding that was left out for him. "He didn't have to do that. I don't mind your friends coming over. It seems to make you relax," Potter answered. He sat next to Draco on the sofa as he ate a small spoonful of the pudding. Draco eyed the pudding. It had been delicious, and he had to exert all the self—control he had to not finish it all in the first place.

Potter must have noticed Draco's expression because he dipped the spoon in the pudding and offered it to Draco, who didn't hesitate to lick the spoon. Potter was staring at Draco's lower lip as Draco became self—conscious.

"What, did I get some on my face?" Draco asked.

Potter lifted a finger and wiped Draco's lip with it. "Just a bit," he said as he licked the finger he'd just rubbed Draco's lip with. Draco ignored the twitch he felt in his pants and took the spoon from Potter's hands. He ate half of the chocolate pudding he'd saved for Potter and Potter didn't seem to care.

After dessert Potter helped Draco get up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I drew you a bath, if you were interested," Potter said.

"You did?" Draco was shocked.

"Yeah, you've been here two weeks. I just noticed that you take a long bath on Saturdays and Sundays after dinner, so I thought I'd save you some time," Potter answered, seeming quite routine.

"Oh, thanks," Draco said. He was confused by the gesture. After Potter left him in front of the bathroom, he returned to his room. It was one level higher than Draco's. Draco entered the bathroom and saw candles lit everywhere floating in air. The bath water was still warm. Potter must have charmed it, and as soon as Draco lay in it he felt relaxed. Draco manufactured his own bath salt and healing potions for his bath, and he could tell that Potter had mixed them in a similar manner to Draco's.

Draco remembered that a few days before Potter had arrived at the apothecary early and waited around for him to close the shop. He must have overheard Draco give instructions to a customer about how to properly mix the potion for a healing bath. _Who knew Potter was this good at taking instructions_, Draco thought.

Draco closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander to a place he'd closed shut for several months. He remembered being in the bed at the Glasgow inn with Potter and how Potter had looked in the light of just one lit candle in the room—stark naked—hard. Draco didn't ignore the erection this time. He slowly let his hand linger down to his cock and began stroking it as he remembered the first night he'd spent with Potter.

Draco remembered the feeling of Potter's lips on his neck. He stroked himself harder. Potter bit his neck hard and had caused Draco to moan. Draco moaned again, remembering that, and stroked himself again. He'd pushed Draco on the bed and spread his legs apart. Draco stroked himself again, harder, faster, he was close. Draco remembered Potter's tongue, how it ravaged Draco's cock before his mouth enclosed it completely and started sucking. Draco had moaned at that moment, and in the tub, coming undone.

Draco continued wanking in the tub until the last drop had left him. He bit his lip trying hard not to scream Potter's name, the way he had that night for hours on end.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—

Draco busied himself with work on Monday. He attempted to keep any and all sexual thoughts about Potter out of his head. He was severely upset with himself for going down the path he'd forced to keep shut for so long. It didn't help that his subordinates joked with him about his hormones and sexual desires being escalated because he was pregnant.

The rest of the day was demanding because Draco had hired two new employees to cover shifts since he would only be working four days of the week instead of six. It was Pansy's orders.

Potter arrived at the end of the day at the shop like clockwork. He greeted the employees with more consideration than Draco would have allowed, but didn't say anything. When they arrived back at Potter's place, he was worn out. He could smell the aroma of a cooked roast in the kitchen but didn't have the energy to make it that far. He crashed on the sofa and placed his feet on the coffee table.

Potter came around and sat at the coffee, table taking Draco's feet and placing them in his lap. He slowly removed Draco's shoes and began to massage his feet gently. Draco let out a soft moan. It really was his weakness.

"Potter, you don't—you don't have to do that," Draco said as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the soft sofa.

"You really want me to stop?" Potter asked. Draco didn't say anything but simply smirked. "I can Floo Zabini if you prefer his touch," Potter spoke again.

"No!" Draco said. "I mean, Blaise will kill me if I called him to just come by and massage my feet. Besides, he hates doing that."

"Why? He doesn't seem to have a problem with your shoulders," Potter said.

"I know, but feet, it's like his aphrodisiac. He gets completely turned on and it's just not a pretty sight to see a bulge under his trousers. Some things need to remain a mystery." Draco still kept his eyes closed and placed both of his feet on Potter's knees. He pulled his robes up a bit so Potter could continue massaging his feet and lower leg.

"So you and him, you've never—?"

"Me and Blaise? Gods, no. It'd be like me and Pansy. We are friends, best friends, more than that, we are brothers. He's my everything, I could never jeopardize my relationship with him by shagging him, and he feels the same way."

"Are you sure?" Potter asked.

"Yeah, I am sure, Potter!" Draco snapped. "What's your problem anyway? Are you jealous or something?" Draco tensed up. He couldn't believe he'd just asked that. He had been avoiding a conversation like this with Potter for two weeks now and he'd just blurted it out.

"No, why would I be jealous? There's nothing between us except for a simple arrangement," Potter answered.

Draco sighed. "Yeah," he said and he relaxed again, letting Potter continue with the massage.

Half an hour later they were in the kitchen, eating quietly. After Draco finished, Potter cleared the table and washed the dishes. Draco remained quiet and waited for Potter to be done. They walked upstairs together. Draco didn't need to wait for Potter but he did anyway. He wasn't feeling that weak anymore. He could have walked up the steps by himself but he liked that Potter helped him. He chalked it off to _making Potter suffer. He'd put me in this position in the first place_.

Potter muttered goodnight and went up to his room. Draco felt odd about their dispute. It was meaningless, but maybe it was hormones. Maybe they were making him soft towards his hatred for Potter.

As Draco slowly changed into his pyjamas, he heard the shower run upstairs. Potter was taking a shower before bed. He usually did that. Draco rested in his bed comfortably, and as he heard the water running, he began to imagine what Potter would look like under the running water, naked.

_NO!_ Draco stopped himself. _This is not becoming a usual thing; I will not think of Potter. I will not remember Potter's naked body. No, no, no!_

Moments later Draco drifted off into sleep and dreamt of shagging Potter in every corner of the house. He dreamt that he and Potter had gone house hunting and Potter sucked him off in the kitchen in every house. Draco woke up more annoyed than he had been when he fell asleep.

It was going to be a long day of house hunting.

When they arrived at the first house, Draco hated it right away. It was two levels; he didn't want a house that was two levels.

"I don't want to risk a baby falling off the steps if I am chasing the second one," Draco said.

"They have trap doors for those kinds of things to avoid babies crawling into spaces you don't want them to go to," Potter replied.

"I said no!" Draco retorted.

They took a break for tea and croissants.

The second house didn't have enough rooms.

"What are you talking about, it has three bedrooms," Potter exclaimed.

"Okay, what if I am ill and you have to care for the babies and my mother is visiting. One room for the babies, one room for me, and that leaves us with two guests and one room! You can't share my room because I will be sick," Draco answered.

"I will sleep in the same room as the babies!" Potter responded.

"No, then my mother will insist on taking turns, and I can't have that sort of stress!" Draco complained.

"You have an answer for everything," Potter said and Draco rolled his eyes.

They stopped at a Muggle place called Treats Café for lunch. Harry had a ham and cheese sandwich with coffee whilst Draco ate fish and chips, a caprese salad, with two glasses of orange juice. The waitress seemed quite impressed with Draco's appetite. She said he seemed to eat a lot for "such a skinny bloke." Potter snorted at her observation and Draco glared at him. A Muggle waitress had failed to recognise that Draco was expecting and he was now eating for three.

The third house had some hope, or so Draco thought.

Draco liked the big windows. It had five bedrooms, two baths, and a back porch. The only trouble was that it was too costly. Given Draco had shunned the Malfoy wealth and only supported himself from the earnings of his apothecary, he wasn't sure he'd be able to afford this place.

Draco tried to pick on the little things he didn't like about the house so he didn't have to tell Potter why he couldn't accept it.

"How long have the two of you been married?" the agent asked.

"Oh, we are not married," Potter replied.

"Oh, engaged then? Oh no, I don't see a ring—" Draco noticed that the agent had a sort of disapproving tone to her voice. Potter was about to say something when Draco interjected,

"It's at the jewellers, getting it sized." Draco snapped at her and held Potter's hand. Potter smiled at him reluctantly and nodded.

When they returned back to Grimmauld Place, Draco sat on the sofa again as Potter went to the kitchen to drop off the Thai food they had bought for dinner. He returned to the sitting room and resumed his spot on the coffee table where he took Draco's feet on his lap again and removed his shoes and socks and pushed up his trousers. He began massaging Draco's feet gently and Draco was putty in Potter's hands.

"Potter," Draco said, his eyes still closed and his head tilted back.

"Hmm?" Potter replied.

"Can we get a new agent? I don't like the one we have. The first two houses she showed were utter rubbish and she's quite intrusive. I don't like her," Draco said. He heard Potter chuckle. "What is it?" Draco asked.

"She's already resigned." Draco sat up to look at Potter after he made the declaration. "She thinks you're mean and demanding and she's never worked with anyone that had been so difficult. She gave me a referral for a new agent and I'll be contacting him shortly."

"Him," Draco said. "I hope he's cute." Draco didn't lift his head up but he was sure that Potter was smiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Dancing

**Dancing**

* * *

Another few days passed by and Draco didn't hear about a new agent. According to Potter, the bloke was quite busy and had scheduled an appointment with them for the next week.

One Saturday when Potter returned home from visiting his friends at the Burrow, Blaise was sitting with Draco on the sofa. Potter again seemed alarmed to see Blaise and walked quickly to the kitchen. "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude."

"No worries, Potter. I was just about to leave," Blaise announced. "It's Saturday night and some of us have a life!"

Potter looked over towards Draco, who was pouting.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Potter asked as Blaise left via the Floo.

"Nothing. I just miss going out. Dancing," Draco answered as he turned to pick up a book that was on his side on the sofa.

"You can still go out. I mean, it's only been four months. You're not even really showing or anything. And you can dance. You're allowed. I checked with Pansy," Potter said.

"You talk with Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, whenever we've gone for your check up, I usually ask her a few questions while you go to the loo or something. She said that you just can't stay on your feet for eight hours a day every day, but you can do all of your regular routine things. Even go out dancing for a few hours, if you wanted."

Draco didn't say anything. He simply stared at Potter, stunned.

"Do you want to go out with Zabini? I can Floo call him."

"Will you come too?" Draco asked. He suddenly felt apprehensive.

"You want me to come?" Potter's eyes were widened with surprise.

"Yeah, if I know Blaise, he'll meet some bloke and blow me off, and I don't really want to be alone there. I'll be so bored. I mean, I suppose I can dance by myself, but what if I get tired and some bloke will ask and I would have to tell him that I am pregnant. That'll go over really well. At least if you're there, I can talk—"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Are you sure, Potter?"

"Yeah, I don't really like the idea of you alone at a club. I mean, you're carrying my children. I have to think of their safety too."

"Right."

Potter nodded and turned towards the kitchen to make them dinner as Draco Flooed Blaise, informing him that they would be going with him tonight.

"Honestly? That's great news! I really want you to meet this new bloke I've been seeing," Blaise said. He was overjoyed to hear that Draco had decided to go out.

"What time should we meet you at your place?" Draco asked, realising Blaise's place was Draco's former place. He really missed his flat sometimes.

"Give me an hour and then just come on through the Floo," Blaise said.

After a quick bite, Draco and Potter returned to their rooms to get ready. Potter had given Draco a potion from Pansy, who had said to "use it wisely." It was a potion for stimulation and energy for pregnant wizards. Exceeding the recommended dosage would be severely harmful, so Draco never took the potion even if at times he felt that he needed it. Tonight he thought a few drops in his tea couldn't hurt.

When they met downstairs, Draco was stunned with the way Potter looked. He wore Muggle attire, dark blue denims, a dark green t-shirt that matched perfectly with his eyes, and a black blazer. He looked _fit_. Normally, Potter wore baggy clothes that tend to be two sizes too big, but now he looked like a completely different person. He had opted to keep his specs on. Draco sighed.

In efforts to hide his expectant state, Draco wore all black. Potter stared at him the way he thought he had been staring at Potter.

"Is it alright?" Draco asked. He was nervous. He hadn't gone to a club in over three months. He didn't know how he looked.

"You look great! I like your hair," Potter said as he ran his fingers through his own hair trying to adjust it.

When they arrived at Blaise's flat, Draco was astonished by how different it looked. Blaise had moved the bed into the proper bedroom and gotten rid of the sofas that Draco used to own. Instead he had a sectional sofa in the corner of the room that could easily seat over ten people. The other corner had a matching brown bar area with leather stools. He'd changed the kitchen into a proper kitchen with pots and pans and a pantry that was full of provisions.

"I can't believe this used to be _my_ flat," Draco commented.

"Wow, Zabini, it all looks amazing," Potter added.

"Thank you, fellas. Listen, Potter, after Draco moves out if you need a flat mate to take care of you, just let me know!" Blaise winked at Potter and looked at Draco, who was glaring at him.

"Yeah, I'll think about it," Potter joked. Draco felt a pang of jealousy.

They arrived at the Wizarding club called _The Scarlet Secret_. Draco had been there a few times before. As soon as they entered the venue, many men seemed to recognise Draco. Draco didn't remember everyone's name.

"Draco! It's so good to see you again," an auburn haired bloke said.

"Hey, you too!" Draco didn't remember his name.

"Draco, you owe me a dance!"

"Mark, definitely, later on tonight. I promise!"

As they continued marching into the club, more and more people were turning and saying hello. Many offered to take him to the back room immediately.

"Wow, Draco. I can safely say there is one place in the Wizarding world where I don't matter at all," Potter said, laughing at all the attention Draco was getting.

Draco laughed. He couldn't even pretend to be embarrassed. This had been his life, and he had been so happy here. He had friends for the night, attention, and free drinks. There was nothing else a gay wizard could have wanted at the age of twenty-five.

"Draco?" A familiar voice called his name and he turned to see. "Blaise, you're here too!"

"Always notice me second, Roger. I suppose some things never change," Blaise joked when they turned to see that Roger Carter was standing in front of them.

"Roger, hi." Draco was flustered.

"What are you doing here? Are you still?" Roger asked gesturing with his eyes towards Draco's stomach.

"Yeah, I am. Just here for an hour or so, to see some friends, you know. Can't be cooped up in the house all the time," Draco answered, attempting to sound nonchalant. He was tense beyond belief.

"Hi, I am Harry," Potter said as he gave his hand to Roger to shake.

"Harry Potter, of course! I didn't know you were—I mean, I reckon you know Draco and Blaise, you attending Hogwarts together." Roger paused, looking confused, and then as though a candle lit in his brain and he understood it all. "Wait, you're the father?"

Potter looked confused.

"Roger is a—" Draco paused. "I mean, he went to the hospital for a test—"

Potter's eyes widened similar to Roger's had a few moments before.

"Well, this is fun," Blaise added. "Now if you don't mind, I am here to drink and dance."

"I can't drink," Draco said.

"I can't dance," Potter added.

Blaise laughed.

Roger looked uncomfortable, so he smiled and spoke, "I'll see you soon, Draco. Maybe we can have a dance in a bit?"

Draco nodded and smiled and watched him walk away.

"So, that was—" Potter said.

"Someone Draco was very disappointed to discover was not the father," Blaise said as he returned from the bar rather quickly and handed a drink to Potter and finished his in one shot.

"Oh." Potter looked disappointed.

"It's nothing like that," Draco said. "He was just rather keen on having a family, so it gave me false hope. That's all. He's a nice bloke. It just made me sad when he'd been let down."

Potter nodded but didn't say anything.

"Take a sip, Potter!" Draco said pointing at Potter's drink. "I can't drink. I am going to have to through you vicariously. So come on. Give it a go!"

"I probably shouldn't," Potter said.

"It's just one drink. Come on. Nothing's going to happen to me that you can't handle it with one or two drinks in your system!" Draco replied.

After the first drink, Potter returned to the bar to get another one for himself and a Seltzer with lime for Draco. Draco had ended up on the dance floor with Blaise and his new boyfriend, Jacob. Draco knew that Potter was watching them from a distance and he finally turned towards him and gestured for Potter to come join the group.

Potter obliged. He gave the Seltzer to Draco and took a sip of his rum with orange juice. A moment later, Jacob dragged Blaise away, leaving Potter and Draco alone on the dance floor. Draco saw how awkward Potter looked, so he turned himself and had Potter hug him from behind. They moved slowly to the music as Potter held Draco with his left arm wrapped around him and his right hand holding his drink.

Draco pushed back towards Potter and Potter pushed towards him. Soon they were grinding slowly with the rhythm of the music and Potter pulled him closer. Draco finished his Seltzer and Potter finished his drink, and Draco grabbed Potter's glass from his hand and held both of them freeing Potter's right hand so he wrapped his other arm around Draco as well.

Draco's heart was beating fast, faster than it had in a very long time. Potter's hands travelled up from Draco's waist, up his back to his neck and his hair. He pushed Draco's neck down with his left hand as he thrust into him whilst grinding. Draco let out a soft moan. He leaned back towards Potter, his lips reaching Draco's ear. Before Harry could do anything else, Draco spoke, "I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"I can with the right muse," Potter replied in Draco's ear. His hot breath left shivers down Draco's spine. Draco pushed back into Potter's groin.

"Gods, you're perfect, Draco. I've missed you _so much_," Potter confessed in a whisper. Draco wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that or not.

Draco opened his eyes in a frenzy and saw Roger staring right at him and Potter. Meanwhile, Potter continued grinding with Draco and kissing the right side of his neck.

"Potter, you're getting carried away," Draco said, his voice stern, still whisperingly soft.

"Oh, sorry. I must have had too much to drink," Potter replied, straightening up and nodding at Draco. "I'll just—I've got to go to the bathroom," he added and walked away from Draco.

Draco walked away from the dance floor as well, and placed the empty drink glasses at the bar. He asked for another Seltzer with lime.

"Draco," Roger called out to him, following him to the bar.

"Roger," Draco acknowledged.

"Blaise told me that you and Harry Potter, you're not a couple?" Roger asked.

"No, we are currently living in the same house, but I am looking for a new place. When the children are born, I will be living with them and Potter will have joint custody," Draco answered.

"Oh, so that—on the dance floor—"

"We were just dancing," Draco replied.

"Wait, did you say children?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, twins. Go figure," Draco answered.

"Oh, that's good. I mean, congratulations!" Roger flustered. "So do you want to dance?" He smiled at Draco in a hopeful way.

"Sure!" Draco smiled and took Roger's hand and returned to the dance floor. Draco placed his arms around Roger and they danced hugging, their foreheads attached. Roger whispered sweet nothings in Draco's ears and Draco laughed. When the song ended Draco looked to his right and saw Potter staring at them. Draco let go of Roger and spoke, "I should probably head out. It's not recommended for me to be on my feet for so long."

Roger nodded, and as Draco was about to walk away, pulled him in for a kiss. Draco didn't know what to do. He didn't kiss Roger back but he didn't push him away either. He just let the kiss happen for a few seconds and eventually it ended. "Go out with me sometime," Roger said as Draco walked away from him for certain.

When Draco approached Potter, he was standing uneasily. "Ready?" Draco asked.

"Oh, you're ready to go home?" Potter said. "I mean, back to the house," he added.

"If you are. I think the potion Pansy gave is starting to wear out. I should probably get some sleep," Draco answered.

Potter nodded and Draco turned to look for Blaise. When they made eye contact, Draco gave a simple wave of goodbye. The club had a Floo network set up for those that didn't wish to Apparate in and out. Potter thought it would be best to use the Floo rather than to Disapparate to Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived, Draco sat on the sofa but Potter didn't wait for him. He went up the steps to his room and closed the door. Draco felt sad. They had a routine now. They'd come home and Potter would massage Draco's feet. It wasn't the massage that Draco was missing at the moment. It was the conversation they'd have. Draco liked feeling Potter's touch. He was so tender and so careful with him. No one had ever been that affectionate. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

A short while later, Draco woke up and noticed that his shoes had been removed and there was a thin blanket on him. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep. He got up off the sofa and went up the steps to his room. He went to the bathroom and saw that the floating candles were lit and a bath had been set up for him. Draco let out a sigh of relief and undressed. The water was warm and the bath was perfect, as it had been the week before.

Potter had been so sweet to him and he'd foolishly kissed another man in front of him. Not just any other man, but a man Potter knew Draco would have rather been the father. Draco was so confused. He didn't want to have these feelings for Potter. What had happened in Glasgow should have stayed there. He never should have slept with him that night, and the night after that, and the night after that.

Draco tried to forget those moments, the things that were said, the confessions—

"Draco?" Potter's voice came in through the door.

"Yeah?" Draco replied.

Potter slowly opened the door. Draco was in the tub, submerged in soap and bubbles.

"Do you need something, Potter?" Draco asked softly, in the kindest tone he could muster.

"I received an owl from the agent. We can go see some houses tomorrow afternoon, if you'd like," Potter said.

"Oh, okay. If you think that's a good idea," Draco replied.

"Alright. I'll owl him in the morning and we can pop over right after lunch," Potter said, and Draco nodded. He closed the door behind him as he walked away, leaving Draco more confused and bothered.

When Draco returned to his room he heard the shower upstairs running again. Potter always seemed to shower around the time Draco would go to bed. It didn't mean anything, but Draco thought it was a weird coincidence.

* * *

**Comments are love ~ always!**


	5. No More Walls

**No More Walls**

* * *

The first task Draco completed when he woke in the morning was to rush to the Floo and fire-call Blaise.

"Bloody hell, Draco. It's six o'clock in the morning," Blaise replied still groggy.

"Blaise, I really need to talk to you. When do you have time?" Draco asked ignoring Blaise's complaints.

"Come by around five. I've got to go visit my family today, so I should be back by then," Blaise answered. Draco nodded and ended the call.

Breakfast had been quiet. Potter made scrambled eggs and toast. Usually he made something that was Draco's favourite. Draco never knew how he'd known what Draco liked, but today's breakfast had been light and ordinary. Draco couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with his actions from the night before.

"I've got to run some errands today, so I will be back by one o'clock and we can go see the agent," Potter said. "I'll leave lunch prepared for you so you can eat anytime and be ready to leave by one."

"Okay, sure. Where do you have to go?" Draco asked. He couldn't help but wonder. He never knew what Potter did, where he went. He never cared to ask and sometimes Potter divulged the information on his own but he had stopped.

"I've got to deliver something for Ollivander," Potter answered.

"The _wandmaker_?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I work for him," Potter replied.

"You're a wandmaker?" Draco asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I developed an interest in it several years ago and I travelled the world learning about wandmaking, and I got in touch with Ollivander, who took me on as his assistant. I had gathered a lot of materials from my travels. You know, the _core_. Bits and pieces from all over the world really. So I work with him and we construct wands, and some wizards test them out, then we sell them in his shop."

"I had no idea," Draco said.

"Yeah, I know," Potter replied. Draco raised an eyebrow but Potter didn't say anything.

"So, what do you do when you're in your room more than half a day?" Draco asked.

"Researching, mostly. I have been studying up on patterns between the kinds of wands a wizard or witch uses and the patterns on the kinds of wands chose their children. I have been thinking a lot about the twins and sort of constructing wands based on what they might be chosen with." Draco was impressed. Potter continued speaking. "I have also been reading up on male pregnancies in the Wizarding world and magic related to that. Hermione has been helping with that research."

"Wow, you really are fascinated by the topic," Draco noted.

"Yeah, I told you, I've always wanted a family," Potter replied.

"Now you'll have twins and who knows, maybe you'll figure out the secret and have more children in the future with your partner," Draco said.

"Yeah," Potter said rather unenthusiastically. He abruptly stood up and left the kitchen, saying a "see you later, Draco" while on his way out.

Draco Flooed Blaise again, who was home. _I knew he lied about visiting his family_.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"I want to talk, Blaise. Honestly, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just come on through. Otherwise, I know you won't leave me alone."

Draco went through the Floo, and Blaise was sitting on his sectional sofa. He had several pieces of parchment spread on the coffee table.

"Blaise, what's all this?" Draco asked.

"It's an application process for Auror training," Blaise replied. Draco snorted. "See, I knew you wouldn't understand. That's why I didn't tell you."

"You want to be an Auror? Why?" Draco asked.

"It's just something I have been thinking about. Everyone has a real career, and I've got nothing. I live off my family's wealth, but I want to do something that matters, so I thought I'd apply," Blaise answered.

Draco didn't say anything. He was still in shock.

"What do you think?" Blaise asked apprehensively.

"If that's what makes you happy, then you should do it," Draco answered. He meant it.

"Thanks, mate. So what's this big emergency?" Blaise asked.

"I think Potter's in love with me," Draco announced, causing Blaise to snort this time. "No, I mean it. I mean, I thought he was mad when he'd said it the first time, but I think it's real."

"What first time, when did he say it?" Blaise asked, suddenly very curious about the story.

"In Scotland, when we'd spent three nights together," Draco answered.

"You shagged him for three nights in a row? Draco's that's a record for you! How many times was it?"

"Ten or so. I mean proper shags. Other stuff, multiple times," Draco answered.

"No wonder you got pregnant. You're a pure-blood wizard. You had sex with someone multiple times and at least one of those parties was truly in love," Blaise answered.

"That's stupid. That doesn't even make any sense," Draco scoffed.

"Did he say it—when—" Blaise gestured something with his eyebrows.

"Say what, when?" snapped Draco.

"Did he _say _that he _loves_ you, while he was _fucking_ you?" Blaise asked rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, the last time, right before I left," Draco answered.

"And how did you feel then?" Blaise asked.

"I felt—I don't know—I felt like he was telling the truth—and that I could possibly feel the same way," Draco answered hesitantly.

Blaise was grinning.

"It was stupid. I was simply high from having the best shag of my life—" Draco gasped. He didn't mean to blurt _that_ out. Blaise was laughing now.

"Keep going," Blaise said.

Draco sighed. "Okay, fine. I met him at the pub and I didn't even want to talk to him, but he kept on approaching me and talking to me. I thought he was just being pathetic, so I figured I'd give _Harry Potter_, the bloody saviour, a pity fuck. But it wasn't— it was amazing. I swear, Blaise, Merlin, his lips, his mouth, his tongue, his cock—it was all just bloody amazing. I couldn't get enough. So I panicked and left the next morning and returned to my hotel room. But later he came, he found me, and we shagged in the shower, on the sofa, on my back, his back, against the wall. I came in his hand, in his mouth, inside him multiple times and him in me. So by the third night—it had been _addicting_. And he said it. He announced that he was in love with me. And—I don't know. I panicked and—I just left."

"Draco, you're the biggest fucking idiot on the planet," Blaise said. "Didn't he try to contact you?"

"Yeah. Remember, I told you, he owled me. He wrote these proclamations of feelings and how he wanted to see me at least once again, but I never wrote back." Draco paused. "What was worse was that I couldn't even shag anyone proper after that. Every time I was with someone, I'd close my eyes and think about him. He was haunting my dreams! That's why I was so bloody desperate for Roger Carter to be the father. I didn't want—I don't know."

"And then you let Roger kiss you last night right in front of Potter," Blaise said disapprovingly.

"You think it bothered him?" Draco asked.

"Bothered him? Draco, you _are_ a fucking idiot. The bloke looked like he was going to cry at a moment's notice. I was surprised at how great he held it together," Blaise answered.

"He did go to his room as soon as we arrived at the house," Draco commented. Blaise simply shook his head. "What do you think I should do?" Draco asked.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"I suggest you find out. Draco, that man is head over heels in love with you. He massages your feet, makes you three meals a day, draws you a bath—"

"But that's because I am having his children and he really wants a family!" Draco said.

"No, my sweet Draco, my foolish Draco. He wants a family with you!" Blaise retorted. "I could see that from the first day. I saw the way he looked at me when I massaged you for the first time in front of him. Did you really not see it last night with the way the two of you were dancing? What did he say right before you shunned him away?" Blaise asked.

"He said—he said—that I was perfect and that he missed me _so much_," Draco replied.

"Draco! You are the biggest pain in the arse. You're rude, you're mean, you used men as playthings. You've never been loyal to any bloke. You are _far _from perfect. And here he is, this saviour of the Wizarding world, a bloke who can literally have anyone he wants, _anyone_! And he wants you. He thinks you're a god! Honestly, Draco, I know I was teasing before about marrying him, but I am serious now. If you let him go, you'll regret it."

"What about Roger? He wants me too. I bet he thinks I am perfect!" Draco retorted.

"Roger wants a family. He doesn't want you. He only wants you because he can't have you. He wanted you in the beginning because you were giving him an heir. Now he wants you because you have Harry Potter's attention. You don't even see how much Potter respects you, worships you. Draco, I am done trying to convince you. You have to walk this path for yourself."

"Okay, I should go. I have to go see a house at one o'clock," Draco said. "Blaise," Draco paused before getting up from the sofa, "do you know how Potter knows all about my favourite food?"

"He asked me and Pansy. And I think he owls your mother a lot. He wants to make sure you're comfortable and happy staying with him."

Draco didn't say anything else. He simply returned back to Grimmauld Place. By one o'clock, Draco had showered and had lunch, and he waited for Potter to return. When Potter arrived he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Why are you so happy?" Draco asked.

"Just a great day at work," Potter replied.

"Great, tell me all about it over dinner tonight?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I'd love to—but I sort of have got plans," Potter answered.

"Oh? Work plans or _personal_ plans?" Draco raised an eyebrow, almost in a flirty manner. Almost.

"Personal. I've sort of—I think—a date," Potter said.

Draco's heart sank. _That was fast_. "Oh? I didn't realise you were—dating."

"I—erm—I met this bloke a while ago and he'd asked me to dinner, and I'd just been busy, and now I have some free time, so—yeah." _Harry Potter, articulate extraordinaire._

"Sounds great. Shall we go?" Draco asked, ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that he was losing this battle and he was losing it badly.

Draco and Potter Flooed to an address, the first house they were seeing together. When they emerged on the other side, Draco recognised the house. It was the third house that Draco had liked from the last time they'd gone house hunting and the one he knew he couldn't afford.

"Potter, this is the same house as last time," Draco said.

"I know. I wanted this to be a surprise," Potter answered. A bloke came from around the corner. He wore a grey Muggle suit with a black tie and shiny black shoes. He seemed to hold his smile a second longer on Potter's face.

"Harry, so glad to see you again," the agent said. "You must be Draco Malfoy! It's wonderful to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Harry."

"That's odd, because I haven't heard _anything_ about you from _Harry_," Draco replied.

"Well, we wanted this to be a surprise, so—" the agent said.

"Draco, this is Stuart. Stuart this is Draco." Potter made the introductions. "I got in touch with Stuart after the last agent resigned. I knew how much you liked this house and I was able to negotiate, _we_ were able to negotiate with the owner, and got the price reduced. So if you're willing, we can sign the paperwork, and I wanted to buy the house for you—as your birthday present."

"My birthday? My birthday is—"

"Arriving in a few short days, yes," Potter said. "So I thought that we could decorate it and maybe throw you a birthday party, house warming party, and a baby shower in the same night."

"You've thought of everything," Draco said.

"Yeah, isn't he the best?" Stuart asked, wrapping his arm around Potter. Draco's Potter.

Draco immediately turned around. Now he knew what Blaise meant about Potter's reaction when Roger had kissed him. "Erm, I need some time to think about it," Draco declared.

"Okay, no problem. Just remember that we have a very short window here. We've got lots of people offering to buy this property. The owner's got a soft spot for Harry, so we're holding it out for a bit," Stuart replied.

"Yes, I am sure he's not the only one," Draco retorted. He walked away from Potter and Stuart and headed towards the Floo.

"I've got to go, Stuart," Draco heard Potter say as he chased after him.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight, Harry!" Stuart yelled after them and Draco rolled his eyes.

When they arrived back to Grimmauld Place, Draco progressed to his room. He heard Potter call his name but he didn't turn around right away.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked, turning after the seventh time his name was called.

"Is everything okay, Draco?" Potter asked. _Oh now he's being sweet_.

"Yeah, why?" Draco snapped.

"Just making sure. You just seem extra agitated today," Potter answered.

"Must be the hormones," Draco replied blandly as he continued walking towards his room.

"Do you want me to draw you a bath?" Potter asked.

"No thanks. I am just going to lie down." Draco entered his room and shut the door behind him. A short while later he heard Potter's shower run. _He must be getting ready for his date with Stuart_, Draco thought. The shower ran for a while and Draco stayed on his bed staring at the ceiling. _How long can this shower possibly be? What does he do in the shower that requires him to take such a long time?_ Draco's curiosity got the best of him. He decided to find out. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if Potter saw him in his room, in his bathroom, but he couldn't just lay there anymore.

Draco slowly walked up the steps to the next level. He'd never been to the third floor before. The door to Potter's room was open so Draco slowly walked in. The bathroom door was open as well. Draco peeked in and saw a whole lot of mist surrounding a glass shower. He focused in on the figure in the shower. It was Potter, and he was—_wanking?_ This didn't surprise Draco, because he'd known himself to do that in the bath once in a while, but to watch Potter wanking was—different.

Potter seemed so tender with himself, so affectionate. Similar to how he'd been with Draco when they had been together in Glasgow. Draco stood by the door and watched Potter from behind. He heard Potter moaning. He remembered those noises. He missed them. And then it happened.

"Draco!" It was a whisper. _What? Can he see me? Is he calling me?_

"Gods, Draco, you're so beautiful." _Wait! He's—he's thinking about me? Potter's got a date tonight and he's wanking, thinking about me_.

And then the loud moan, the grand finale. Draco remembered this particular moan. It was when Harry had come inside him for the last time right before he'd whispered, "I love you." Potter had said it again. Draco had heard it again. Potter was in his shower, wanking to Draco's memory, and moaning _I love you_s.

Draco heard the shower turn off and he practically sprinted out of the room. By the time he reached his bedroom and closed the door, he was out of breath. These twins were going to take everything out of him.

Now Draco knew why Potter showered when he went off to bed, and why Potter's showers lasted twice as long as any other normal person's shower. Draco didn't blame him. He used to wank in the showers after Quidditch practice, _mostly_ thinking about Potter. _I had forgotten that_, Draco thought.

A knock on the door startled Draco. "Yeah?" Draco said, his voice quivering.

"Draco, are you feeling any better?" Potter asked entering Draco's room.

"Why do you care?" Draco snapped back. Draco decided that this was the right time to be upset with Potter. _How do you wank, thinking about me, and go on a date with another man_? Never mind the fact that Draco used to shag blokes and close his eyes and think about Potter.

"What happened, Draco? Why are you so upset? Did something happen with Zabini?" Potter asked. He sounded a bit annoyed.

"Potter." Draco sighed. "I don't want that house as my birthday present."

"Okay, that's not a problem. We'll look for another house," Potter said as he sat down on the chair in the corner of Draco's room.

"No, I don't want any house," Draco said.

"Draco, I don't understand—"

"I wish to stay here—with you." Draco looked up at Potter who seemed surprised by his declaration. "I understand that you want to move on, and you wish to date _Stuart_, and that's fine, but I like it here and I want to continue staying here." Draco paused for a brief moment. "You'll probably be travelling the world again, looking for you wand core resources—or whatever, and it would be confusing for the children to have two different homes. So, you can date whoever you want, but I think that the children should be brought up in this house. It is part of my family as well."

Potter was about to say something when Draco spoke again.

"And if you want to have more children yourself, or adopt, or whatever, and you don't want us here, then that's fine and I will move to the manor and I am sure my mother will help in raising the children," Draco added.

"Draco—" Draco was about to say something more when Potter raised his hand gesturing for him to stop. "Just listen," Potter said. "You can stay here. You should stay here, for as long as you wish. I don't want to have any more children, unless they are with you. I might travel more for my work, but I'd put my family first and I would like to take you and the twins with me. I would never leave you behind. I couldn't after I've finally got you on my side."

"And Stuart?" Draco asked.

Potter chuckled.

"What?" Draco yelled.

"He's—nothing. He was just a decoy, a prop for—"

"For what?" Draco asked.

"For getting you to admit how you feel," Potter answered.

"I don't understand," Draco said.

"The Gryffindors told me to shower you with love and respect and show you that I meant what I said and you'll come to me. The Slytherins told me to make you jealous," Potter answered.

"Oh," Draco said. "And what worked?"

"I think all of it worked," Potter replied.

"So you don't have a date with Stuart?" Draco asked.

"No, I do. But I can cancel it," Potter said.

"Whatever, I don't care what you do!" Draco huffed and went to his favourite side of the bed and curled up in a ball under the covers. Potter stood up and came next to him, getting under the covers with him.

"What about you?" Potter asked. "You kissed that Roger Carter last night, the man you wished had fathered your children."

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me!" Draco argued.

"Yeah, and you didn't stop him," Potter retorted.

"I was caught by surprise. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't kiss him back, if that's any consolation," Draco said.

"I suppose it helps," Potter replied as he placed his mouth on the back of Draco's neck and gently kissed it. Draco immediately curled into Potter's body.

"Potter?"

"Hmm?"

"I used to wank in the showers at Hogwarts, after Quidditch practice, thinking about you," Draco confessed.

"Me too," Potter answered.

"What? What do you mean?" Draco asked turning around and facing Potter.

"I used to watch you, and I used to touch myself. I had it down to the perfect second when you'd come, so I could come with you," Potter said.

"Really?" Draco asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, how else do you think our rhythm had been so perfect since the first time in Glasgow. I knew you. I knew your body," Potter answered.

"That's cheating!" Draco whined.

"I thought Slytherins didn't care how the greatness was achieved?" Potter teased.

"So when you said you loved me?" Draco asked.

"I meant it every time," Potter replied.

"You only said it once," Draco protested.

"Well in my head I said it every time I came," Potter said.

"I think I love you too," Draco replied.

"You think?" Potter asked.

"That's all I have right now," Draco answered honestly.

"I'll take it." Potter smiled and pulled Draco in towards him.

"You'll still draw me a bath?" Draco asked, interrupting whatever Potter was trying to do.

"Every Saturday and Sunday."

"And when the babies come?"

"Even then," Potter confirmed.

Draco grinned.

"And what if I forget?" Potter asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Then I'll draw one myself, I am not incompetent you know." Draco glared at Potter for a moment before speaking again. "—and wait for you in it," Draco answered. Potter smiled. "And foot massages?" Draco asked another question.

Potter sighed. "Every day if you wish, any time you wish," he promised.

Before Draco could ask anything else, Potter pulled him in close to his face and pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco immediately edged his body closer to Potter's, their lips gently sucked on each other's until Draco slightly opened his mouth and Potter slid his tongue in. Draco sucked on Potter's tongue, teasing it with his own. He felt Potter's hands travel down his stomach, opening the buttons to his trousers and softly stroking his cock. Draco decided to do the same and unbuttoned Potter's denims, searching for his cock with his left hand.

As they held onto the other's erection, Draco felt as though no time had passed. He thought he was back in the hotel room four months ago with Potter and loving every second of it. Draco let out a soft moan as Potter moved his hand up and down his shaft swiftly.

"Potter—"

Potter whined.

"What is it?" Draco asked pulling his lips apart from Potter's.

"Say what you said to me that night. Call me by my name," Potter insisted.

Draco moaned again as Potter's hands continued to promptly move.

"Harry—"

Potter moaned as he moved into Draco's hand some more.

"You're so beautiful," Draco said as Potter continued fucking Draco's hand and Draco did the same to Potter's. "You're amazing, Harry."

"Gods, Draco, I've missed you." Potter moaned into Draco's mouth.

"I missed you too," Draco confessed finally. A feeling he'd been hiding deep inside, everything, it was all pouring out. "Your mouth, your tongue, your cock. Harry, I missed it so much, every night—I wished you'd just come and claim me again and again!"

Potter sped up his thrusts. Draco could tell he was close.

"All those nights, I wished, I wished I could just go back in time and live them. They were perfect. You are perfect. Merlin, Harry!" And with a moan Draco came undone in Potter's hand as Potter joined him only seconds later.

"I could never be with someone else after you, Harry. I've wanted you every night." Potter held Draco as he curled up in his body. He was on the verge of crying. He was confessing it all, letting it all out.

"I love you, Draco. I missed you every night too. I owled you every day for two weeks. Why didn't you ever write to me?" Potter asked.

"I don't know. I was scared," Draco said.

"Scared of what?"

"I was scared that I loved you back, just as much, and I couldn't. I couldn't own up to my feelings. If you'd left me, I'd be shattered," Draco answered.

"I wouldn't leave you, Draco," Potter said. "Marry me."

"What?" Draco's eyes snapped open and he tilted his head back to look at Potter's face.

"I mean it. I meant it when you told me you were pregnant. Marry me, Draco. I want us to be together. I want us to be a family, forever."

* * *

**Five Months Later**

Draco rested on the hospital bed holding a baby boy as Potter lay next to him holding another one just like it. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter held their twin boys for the first time on the fourth of November, 2006.

The older baby, James Sirius Malfoy-Potter was born mere seconds before Blaise Scorpius Malfoy-Potter. The godparents from both the fathers' side were the first to arrive. Hermione and Ron were godparents for James Sirius and Pansy and Blaise were godparents for Blaise Scorpius.

The two men held their left hands as they posed for pictures with family and friends, each hand exhibiting their engraved wedding band with a message etched on the inside: "A lifetime of foot massages and bubble baths."

**~The End~**

* * *

_The title of the story comes from one of my favourite quotes: "I am an excitable person who only understands life lyrically, musically, in whom feelings are much stronger as reason. I am so thirsty for the marvelous that only the marvelous has power over me. Anything I can not transform into something marvelous, I let go. Reality doesn't impress me. I only believe in intoxication, in ecstasy, and when ordinary life shackles me, I escape, one way or another. No more walls."_

* * *

**I really appreciate all the comments people have made so far and love all of you! Please tell me what do you think about the ending? Thanks!  
**


End file.
